


Let Me Help You

by GrandmaBean



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmaBean/pseuds/GrandmaBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rooming with Cho Hakkai takes a shocking and much needed turn of events...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> Smut feast, no plot! Enjoy to your heart's content!

The celestial ceiling was a battling turmoil of blacks and purples, a jarring, white, flash of lightning occasionally intervening. Meanwhile the wind howled and groaned, deep and strong, threatening to break the glass of the window, as the rain violently knifed the ground, the trees bent and swaying from the chaos of it all. Glaring scornfully at the world outside, Sanzo scowled, leaning heavily against the sill, violet eyes bight and calculating as they hid beneath a hood of golden lashes. A cigarette dangling almost artistically form slender, pale, fingers, callused from constant use of the Smith and Wesson, banishing, handgun. Clad in only the tight, black, leather, sleeveless top, elbow-length, finger-less gloves, and jeans, his white robes lay discarded over a chair, the Sutra, breastplate, gun, and fan, piled on the seat haphazardly with it. The more or less clean, well-furnished, room he stood in was dimly lit, only by the lone lamp situated on a bureau between both beds, casting long shadows, giving the space an ominous aura it really shouldn't have had. But of course the stoic priest would never admit that, just like he wouldn't admit a number of things, things he shouldn't have wanted, wanting to keep his pride and dignity seamless and intact. He twitched a bit as the door swung silently open to let Hakkai through, carrying a tray of tea things, Hakuryu nestled affectionately into the crook of his neck and shoulder, letting out a sleepy, content, "kyu".   
"Tea, Sanzo?"   
"Sure." the monk was handed warm porcelain, sipping from it carefully, then putting it down on the sill, the china growing a bit too hot in his hands, as he continued to stare listlessly out the window. Sanzo turned, surprised at the soft pressure of Hakkai's hand resting on his shoulder, noticing that the healer had already disposed of his sash and headband, the small, polite, smile, ever present on his face.  
"What?"   
"You are very tense, Sanzo."  
"Tch."  
"It will not benefit you tomorrow morning, let me help you, if you allow it." Hakkai understood the blonde's discomfort and clammed up state, knowing the rain did things to him, brought back much unwanted memories. It did the same to himself.  
"... Fine. But get too touchy, and I'll kill you."  
"Sanzo, I intend to give you a massage. it requires much physical contact."  
"Che, do whatever you want..." the healer nodded, moving to unclothe the priest's upper-half, stilling his actions as he was pushed away.  
"What are you doing?" Sanzo growled.  
"I will be using special oils, designed to make you relax. You wouldn't want them in your clothing, now would you?"  
"Tch." the monk lowered his arms, becoming motionless. Not making a sound as he was lead over to his bed and made to lay on his stomach, his clothing folded carefully and set aside on the bureau. Hakkai delicately dripped a line of oil down the priest's spine, enjoying the clean, jasmine, scent, smoothing it over the expanse of pale, bony, flesh, before rubbing, kneading, and pressing in all the right places. Sanzo sank heavily into the treatment, holding back a sigh as he rested his head on crossed arms, eyes closing blissfully. He lay there, more relaxed and content than he'd ever been in a long time, that is, until he noticed the arousal curling in his gut, along with the raging hard-on, just from a fucking massage.  
"Sanzo? Is everything alright?"  
"Y-yeah..." he stuttered, shit.  
"Are you sure?"   
"Don't ask questions... You already know the answers to..." he grumbled through clenched teeth.  
"Of course." Hakkai beamed, knowing all to well, the issue at hand. Feeling a bit mischievous, he gently ran his fingertips down Sanzo's back, feeling the goosebumps rise as he strayed his touch a little lower than he should've, fiddling only for a moment with the waistband of his jeans. He felt the priest twitch, stopping altogether, gasping, then nearly laughing aloud as he was suddenly grabbed and thrown over Sanzo's back onto the bed, landing with a soft thump on the goose-feather duvet. He stared up in mock surprise at the blonde, feigning innocence as the violet eyes glared down into his green ones.  
"Sanzo?"  
"Don't give me that bullshit. You caused this problem, so fix it." Sanzo straddled Hakkai's thighs, scowling indignantly, not even bothering to cover up his obvious arousal, struggling to resist the urge to grind himself onto the body below him. He was abruptly flipped over, pinned beneath Hakkai's bigger frame, gritting his teeth as the brunette palmed him none too gently, leaning down to kiss him, an unfamiliar sensation. He was afraid, he soon realized, to his utter dismay, afraid to open his mouth, afraid of the level of intimacy. Fuck. He let his mouth fall open to welcome the tender invasion, gasping as he was closely explored and examined. Those sinfully, talented, lips, traced kisses along his jaw and down his throat, biting occasionally, sucking at his collarbone, boring a burning trail down to his navel. Leaving marks on his narrow hips, Sanzo growled impatiently as Hakkai touched everywhere except where it was most needed, sighing with relief as his jeans were unfastened and pulled off, thrown to the floor without finesse. The brunette ran a finger cruelly up the underside of his weeping cock, smiling down at him with hooded, emerald, eyes, chuckling when he gasped and arched up off the bed, biting his lips hard enough to nearly break the skin.  
"Enjoying yourself?" Hakkai whispered huskily, breath hot against his ear.  
"F-fuck you... Shut--- Gah!"   
"Sanzo, such language at a time like this..." the blonde frowned, flustered, as the healer continued to tug gently at his length, quickening, then slowing his pace, squeezing, tracing the slit with a thumb, then running it over the head. Making him hiss in surprise as oiled fingertips pressed against his untouched, virgin, entrance, burning as the digits were soon knuckle deep. Hakkai drew the priest's slender legs over his shoulders, enabling better access to press his mouth to Sanzo's dick, distracting him from the discomfort, obvious on his face. Curling his fingers, he watched the monk's every reaction, grinning as the man pressed his fist against the choked moans that strained to spill from his lips, biting down and drawing blood to keep quiet. Suddenly Sanzo tensed, just about to come, so Hakkai quickly pulled off his mouth, squeezing the base of his cock tightly in his fist, making him whine from the loss of the wet heat and denied orgasm.  
"Uh! Damn you..."  
"Oh Sanzo, I deserve a little treatment, don't I?" the healer beamed at him as he grumbled, undressing himself quickly but neatly as he pretended not to watch, lust-filled gaze trailing over pale skin, studying the scar across his abdomen, then moving up to glare into the green eyes. Resting a hand on his hip, Hakkai pressed the head of his cock against his entrance, slowly but surely, sinking into him. Sanzo gasped, it felt foreign, but good, and it hurt, stretching him wide, as he removed his death-grip on the sheets to the brunette's shoulders, licking dry lips, pleased to see those eyes scrunched tight and teeth ground together.   
"Oh, goodness, that is..." Slowly, Hakkai thrust in and out of that tight heat, holding tight to the priest's bony hips, watching his eyes flutter closed, mouth shaping an endearing "oh". Unable to keep himself in check, he quickened the pace to an utterly brutal speed, alternating between short and shallow, and long and deep, eyes widening in surprise as Sanzo grabbed his hands and pressed them to his throat. He watched him with a "you know you want to" look, his violet gaze fluttering closed as the healer tenderly squeezed, pressing his thumbs into the pale flesh, hissing appreciatively as the blonde dug furrows into his wrists with blunt nails, chest heaving with near sobs. Who knew the irritable monk would enjoy a little rough treatment? Warm heat pooled in his gut and Sanzo came with a tearful yelp, breathing struggling as Hakkai squeezed his neck, following suit with a groan, filling him with the liquid, before slowly pulling out. Head cloudy with post-coital bliss, the healer let himself drape over the priest, ignoring the irked protest, mouthing the bruised skin, smiling against the priest's neck as his arms were reluctantly wrapped over his shoulders. Being the cleanliest out of the Ikkou, he raised himself on his elbows, wanting to clean the mess they must of made upon themselves with a wet cloth. Sanzo tightened his grip stubbornly.  
"Gimme a minute." he grumbled, voice muffled.  
"Of course, but dear me, Sanzo, I never thought you to be a cuddler." Hakkai grinned.  
"Shut the hell up, before I shoot you." the healer's smile widened and he wrapped the blonde in his arms, shifting them onto their sides, resting his chin on the silky, golden, head of hair, rubbing small circles into the priest's back as he began to softly snore.  
Soft golden rays caressed Sanzo's skin as he snuffled awake and buried himself into the heat that surrounded him, realizing what it was with a grumble, momentarily disgusted with himself for being so touchy, then immediately killing the thought as the previous night's memories played out in his head. Hakkai stirred, smiling as he opened his green eyes sleepily, wrapping the grouchy priest tightly into his arms and against his chest, dismissing the obvious frown as he pressed small kisses to his head.  
"Don't kiss me, idiot."  
"Oh please, you do quite enjoy it." Sanzo growled, indignant, freezing as someone banged on the door.  
"Yo! Hakkai, baldy, breakfast's been ready!" Gojyo and Goku yelled.  
"Get your asses down there then!" Sanzo yelled, muttering murderous things as he heard them stomp down the hall and away from the room, letting the healer rub his back as he whispered, smile on his lips,  
"Sanzo, you seem to be getting tense again, you may be needing a massage soon."  
"Tch, you wish." the blonde pressed a chaste kiss to Hakkai's lips, before quickly getting dressed, out of bed, and down the hall, the brunette a step behind him.


End file.
